Es difícil recordarte
by deader16
Summary: tan cerca de mi y tan lejos también como podre recuperarte !ya se¡ mi esfuerzo pondré y a ti llegare misaki es una joven que por razones personales dejo a su novio, pero después de cinco años ella pudo regresar y esta decidida a comenzar de nuevo, pero cual sera su sorpresa al ver que no sera sencillo historia NTR (prologo) misaki, touma y misaka


**Bueno esta es mi tercera historia de fanfiction. Esta idea se me ocurrió desde hace un buen tiempo y quería emplearla, pero no sabía de qué manera espero que les guste lo que escribí este es prologo y habrá NTR (no lenmon o quizás se) jajajaja ¡ya se! eso es enfermo pero creo que estos personajes se dan para ello**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de TAMNI no son de mi autoría así que no me pidan  
index III XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos separamos? ¿Aún me amaras? o ¿ya no? ¿Tendré un lugar en tu corazón? será que aun recuerdas aquellos lindos días y esas preciosas noches que pasamos juntos donde sin importan nuestra posición social siempre me juraste amor hasta la muerte ¡yo aún te amo! pero no sé si sea el momento de vernos, han pasado 5 años y quero volver a verte

\- mikoto ¿por qué tardas tanto? – exclamo un joven a lo lejos de un aparador

-¡touma! espera quieres – la chica suplico - aquí hay un lindo broche de gekota que quiero comprar – la joven menciono con entusiasmo

\- esa rana otra vez si no dejas de ser tan ranofobica tendré que dejarte

\- ¡idiota! ¡Eres un idiota!

\- ¡cálmate mikoto! era broma yo sería incapaz de dejarte, sabes que te amo – el joven esbozo una gran sonrisa

\- ¡pero que estás diciendo así tan de repente! – la chica se ruborizo de inmediato

\- ¡es la verdad! o que acaso ¿tú no me amas?

\- ¡pues claro idiota!

kamijo touma y misaka mikoto llevan tres años de conocerse y uno siendo pareja, ellos a primera vista parecieran una pareja imperfecta pues a cada rato discuten en plena calle y pareciera que no se entienden, pero lo que la gente no sabe es que en realidad es todo lo contrario es como si sus personalidades se contrarrestaran. Él es un tipo valiente que ayudaría a cualquiera que se lo pidiera, es muy optimista a pesar de que siempre lo sigue una suerte del demonio agradable y muy buena persona, cabello negro puntiagudo, bien parecido. Ella es caprichosa, al igual que touma le gusta ayudar y es muy amigable si no se le hace enojar, infantil eso es parte de su encanto pelo largo color café claro, bonito cuerpo y hermosos ojos. así es ellos son la pareja perfecta se conocieron una noche, mikoto siempre ha sido popular así que siempre ha estado propensa a ser acosada y touma como todo buen caballero fue a rescatarla, después de una persecución de parte de ella hacia el terminaron siendo amigos y con el tiempo siendo novios.

En algún lugar de Japón se podía observar a una chica rubia de proporciones demasiado envidiables, muy bella cara y unos hermosos ojos; era curioso porque en sus ojos habitaba la figura de una estrella que los hacia ver espectaculares, esta misteriosa chica hablaba por teléfono en su jet privado

\- ¿conseguiste el numero? – la joven pregunto

\- ¡claro reina! – del otro lado una joven contestaba

\- ¡bien hecho! dame el número

\- el número es...

\- ¡gracias! te debo una

\- no se preocupe es un placer servirle

\- ¡nos vemos!  
\- suerte en su viaje

\- ¡muchas gracias! - La joven sonrió

La chica rubia marco el número que le habían dado y enseguida contestaron

\- hola quien habla – desde el otro lado del teléfono se escuchó una voz femenina

\- ¡shina! recuerdas esta dulce voz – la joven expreso

\- ¡¿quién eres?! – desde el otro lado preguntaron

\- eres una malvada ¿ya me olvidaste? – la joven con decepción en su rostro contesto

\- ¡era broma misaki! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo de no hablar?! – pregunto shina  
kamijo shina es la madre de kamijo touma es una persona gentil y tranquila, pero si se le hace enojar puede dar mucho miedo, era conocida de la joven rubia

\- ¡mmm! creo que cinco años

\- ¡cierto! desde que touma y tu rompieron – shina bromeo

\- ¡oye! eso me dolió

\- ¡perdón! toque una herida verdad

\- ¡no te preocupes! – misaki también bromeaba hasta que decidió preguntar - de pura casualidad ¿estará touma en casa?

\- ¡no! ¡No está! ¿Querías hablar con él?

\- ¡si! es que voy de camino a Japón – misaki contesto

\- ¡sabes misaki! touma ya no vive con nosotros ahora él vive solo – la joven se sorprendió de la noticia pero ella sabía que él no podía quedarse por siempre en la casa de sus padres

\- ¡vaya que la gente cambia! entonces me podrías dar su dirección – la voz al otro del teléfono quedo muda por un rato hasta que se volvió a escuchar

\- ¡oye misaki! ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

\- si – contesto misaki un poco confundida

\- ¿con que intenciones vas a verlo? – misaki se quedó callado un momento

\- solo a platicar con el - respondió

\- está bien te la daré ¡apunta! – misaki feliz apuntaba la dirección que se le había dado

\- ¡gracias! – misaki en verdad estaba agradecida - también pasare a saludarlos, así que esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego

\- está bien entonces nos vemos

misaki estaba feliz porque vería a touma, pero lo que la rubia desconocía era que no vivía solo del todo 

…..

\- ¡haaaa! ¡Estamos de vuelta! – exclamaba con alegría la joven castaña

\- ¡bien mikoto! ¡Descansamos un rato! – touma le mencionaba a mikoto mientras se acostaba en su cama

\- ¡claro! me duelen las piernas – le respondió la joven

\- entonces acuéstate conmigo – touma exclamo haciendo que la chica se ruborizara al instante

\- ¿por qué tan de repente?

\- no es la primera vez que lo haces, ¡hasta hemos hecho aquello!

\- ¡cállate idiota! – mikoto estaba avergonzada - ¡está bien! me acostare contigo

mikoto procedió a acostarse mientras le daba la espalda a touma, touma al ver esa posición le dieron ganas de abrazarla por detrás, mikoto respondió el abrazo entrelazando sus dedos con las manos de touma por delante de su estomago

\- ¡esta tranquilidad es buena de vez en cuando! – touma exclamo

\- tienes razón – mikoto decía mientras se acomodaba para dormir un rato, pero touma empezó a acariciar las piernas de mikoto de forma maliciosa cosa a la cual mikoto reacciono

\- ¡oye! ¿No que estabas cansado?

\- ¿no que te dolían las piernas? te estoy haciendo un favor - contesto de forma ingeniosa el joven de cabellos de punta

\- no toques sin mi concenti...

Las palabras de mikoto fueron calladas por un apasionante beso de parte de aquel chico

\- ¡no! ¡Te dije ...que... No...!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de mikoto, pues la lujuria predomino en el lugar y el amor lleno la pequeña habitación

En la casa de los kamijo, kamijo shina la madre de touma se veía impaciente, pues la llamada de misaki la había tomado por sorpresa

\- ¡touya! ¿Quién crees que me llamo?

\- ¡no lo sé! - Respondió kamijo touya el padre de touma

\- misaki shokuhou – el padre de touma solo pudo observar a su esposa, se encontraba nerviosa

\- ya veo por eso estas así y ¡bien! ¿Qué te dijo shina?

\- ¡que quería ver a touma!

\- y ¿qué le dijiste?

\- ¡pues! – La madre de touma se quedó callada por un momento - le di su dirección – el padre de touma dejo de leer el periódico que leía en la sala ese momento

\- quiero creer que le dijiste de la condición de touma

\- ¡no! porque si le decía puede ser que se arrepintiera de verlo y creo que ella puede ayudar a que el regrese a la normalidad – con una mirada que reflejaba nostalgia el padre de touma volvió a tomar su periódico y antes de leer de nuevo miro a su esposa y le dijo

\- esperamos que sirva, si no puede ser que ella salga muy lastimada – la madre de touma solo pudo mirarlo y de igual manera decir

\- espero que no

…..

La joven rubia se encontraba en tokio después de un día de vuelo, pues la joven en realidad regresaba de estados unidos y a pesar de estar agotada ella tenía entusiasmo

\- ¡ya llegue! espero poder encontrarte mi príncipe

Con un montón de recuerdos y un corazón listo para comenzar de nuevo, la chica se encamino hacia la dirección dada

En el departamento de touma después de una actividad así de fuerte era de esperarse que la pareja estuviera durmiendo, pues el cansancio de la sesión y la caminata se juntó ambos dormían muy plácidamente cuando de la puerta se dejó escuchar un repentino toc toc touma ente sueños alcanzo a escuchar y se levantó tratando de no despertar a su novia rápidamente se puso unos pantalones y se dirigió a la puerta

\- ¿quién es? – desde el otro lado de la puerta se escuchó una voz femenina

\- ¿se encontrara el joven touma?

\- ¡si! ¡Soy yo! ¡Espere un momento! – touma no reconocía la voz del otro lado de la puerta

touma se estiro y como vio que su playera estaba en posesión de su novia decidió salir sin ella, se dispuso a abrir la puerta cual fue la sorpresa del joven de cabello erizo que cuando abrió una hermosa rubia se lanzó a sus brazos

\- ¡mi príncipe!

\- ¿pero qué es esto? – touma aun en shock pregunto

\- ¡que! ¿Acaso no te gusto el abrazo? – touma no respondió, pero ante tal escándalo mikoto se despertó y se dirigió a la puerta para ver qué era lo que sucedía

\- touma ¿pasa algo? - la expresión de mikoto cambio de una tranquila a una muy furiosa, pero la mirada de misaki no fue mejor, al ver que una chica salía hacia el corredor con una de las playeras de touma

\- creo que interrumpí algo discúlpenme

La joven rubia decidió salir corriendo mientras una capa cristalina empezaba a cubrir sus ojos estrellados

\- ¡espera! - touma alcanzo a tomar a la chica del brazo

\- ¿qué quieres? ¡Parece que te estas divirtiendo!

\- ¡que me esperes! – touma no sabía lo que pasaba pero tenía que preguntarle algo sumamente importante a la rubia- ¿acaso tú me conoces?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Bueno eso ha sido todo! tengo otros proyectos ya escritos, pero tengo que modificarlos y corregirlos  
**

 **Clichekoi: el capítulo que sigue lo publicare en una semana y el primer capítulo de esta historia en 15 días o un mes, pero del mes no pasa que ya lo tengo escrito y hay que corregirlo  
**

 **Cierta voluntad perdida: veré si puedo en estos días hacerme un espacio para pasarla a mí lap que esa historia la escribí en una libreta**

 **Bueno me despido espero que me dejen sus reviews y sus criticas  
**

" **CHAOSINN"**


End file.
